Marry Me Instead
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Misty gets a visit from Rudy who tries to seduce her.


Marry Me Instead

Misty couldn't cope with another day like yesterday. Her eight-month-old, Rita was crying all day. Tilly, her niece from Lily also decided to cry as she thought she wasn't getting enough attention. Scarlet, her niece from Violet kept rolling all over the house and almost broke a very expensive vase. Her sister, Daisy's lads, Miles, Winston and Apollo couldn't tell the difference between the sink and the toilet whilst Daisy's girls sang Taylor Swift songs all day.

Misty loved her nieces and nephews to bits, but she wished that her sisters had raised them better than how they raise their hair with cans of hairspray. On top of that, Misty was still expected to perform her duties in her local gym. The stress from home dampened her performance in battles, but she was still able to win them. Whilst she took part in battles, her dewgong and azumarill entertained the kids.

"Hello, Misty. May I come in?" The man at the door is wearing a black suit with refined gold buttons. A bouquet of roses was tucked under his arm. How sweet and romantic, Misty thought. She hadn't seen him in such a long time, and she appreciated the effort he made just to see her. She had no time to visit anybody since running the gym, her daughter and the nieces and nephews her sisters created.

The man at the door is wearing a black suit with refined gold buttons. A bouquet of roses was tucked under his arm. How sweet and romantic, Misty thought. She hadn't seen him in such a long time, and she appreciated the effort he made just to see her. She had no time to visit anybody since running the gym, her daughter and the nieces and nephews her sisters created.

"Morning Rudy," she said, holding her daughter in her hands. The flowers caught her off guard. The Orange Islands was a long way from Cerulean City. "Of course you can. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh yes, please. I must say this place looks stunning." He smirked at the sight of Misty's nieces and nephews all sleeping on Misty's coach. "Are you running your own daycare service as well?"

Misty chuckled, shaking her head. "They're my nieces and nephews. Violet and Lily have one each and the rest are Daisy's kids. She and Tracey are expecting their seventh child."

"SEVEN?" Rudy roared. "How are they going to afford that? Surely they must use protection?"

"Daisy makes money with her blog and modelling," Misty explained, "Tracey works for Professor Oak, and he gets a good salary."

"Still seven children is a lot!"

"My sisters like having their legs open."

"What about you?"

Misty fell back on her chair, taking her child for the ride. "What?"

"Well, where is Ash?"

"He's...away."

"How despicable," Rudy hissed. He took baby Rita out of Misty's arms and placed her back on her cot. "Poor little Rita hasn't seen her father I guess."

"It's not what you think," Misty insisted, holding onto her knees as she was holding onto Ash's honour.

"You're far too kind." Rudy leapt across the kitchen and picked Misty up with his arms. She drew herself back, until Rudy held her against the wall, admiring her curves with his hands. "You let everybody take advantage of you. First your sisters and now him."

"He'll come back," Misty shouted with determination. Shivering against Rudy's crawling fingers. Her fists clenched as she pushed his arms to his side. "You are not touching me there." Rudy leans over to kiss her, but Misty slides on the floor. What on earth was he thinking, she thought. Why was he trying to make out with a married woman?

"I've been in love with you for a long time," Rudy spoke with trembling lips. "I can't stop thinking about you at night. You drive me crazy. I can't bear to see your talents being wasted like this."

Misty frowned and lowered her head. "How are my talents being wasted?"

Rudy jumps on her against the wall. "Why aren't your sisters looking after their own children? Don't you have enough to deal with as it is? Your husband's done nothing to help you either. And where are your friends? Not here." He cupped her face. "I'm the only one that's here for you. Look... divorce Ash. Leave this place. Forget everything and run away with me."

"I can't," Misty hissed, trying her best not to disturb the kids. "There'll be nobody to look after the kids."

"The pokemon can look after them. Their grandparents can. Their other parents can sort themselves out!"

"You don't understand," Misty said. "I do have friends. They do care about me. But they're just so busy with their own lives right now." Misty pushed Rudy's chin away from her neck. "Please do not kiss me."

Rudy raised his index finger and poked her chest. "Not even a little one?"

"No!"

"If the kids weren't here would you do it?"

"No."

"Can I tempt you?"

"No."

Rudy lifted a pair of diamond earrings from his breast pocket. "I can give you everything a girl could ever want."

Misty was unimpressed with his salesman tone. "Well, I'm sorry I can't give you everything a guy could ever want."

"What should I do?"

Misty rammed her hands on her hips. "You can leave!"

No money or refined items would ever convince her to divorce Ash.


End file.
